<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happier times by kaatjedeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803244">Happier times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee'>kaatjedeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield: The next generation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DAMN YOU WRITERS (in advance), F/M, It's basically the title, Multi, Other, THE LIFE THEY DESERVE, this will be about HAPPY STUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up on "A unique gene pool", stories about Dousy raising their daughter and how the lives of our fave SHIELD team will develop after the final mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield: The next generation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello,</p><p>I know I could put this up in an author's note, but I deemed this better, so the story would be online. </p><p>In this fic, I'm giving my own turn to post S7. I don't own the characters, except Dousy's daughter Maggie. When this story is multiple chapters along the way and there is anything you would like to see, feel free to request!</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p> </p><p>Kaatjedeee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 2022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel wants to give his family of three a magical christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>24 december 2022</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>            “Daniel, where are you taking me?”<br/>            In the afternoon, when Daniel had found Daisy on the couch, completely exhausted, he had told her he had a surprise for her. He had blindfolded her and brought her to the car. During their drive, the snow had started to fall.<br/>            “If you wouldn’t mind standing here now-“<br/>Daniel had grabbed her by her shoulders and placed her- Somewhere. She knew they were outside. The snow felt cold around her boots.<br/>“As we have our beautiful Maggie right now… Can you listen for me?”<br/>“I hear the birds and the snow-“<br/>“That’s not the kind of listening I mean, Dais. I want you to listen like only you can.”</p>
<p>            Oh.</p>
<p>            Daisy focused on her surroundings- Things started to form in her mind. She could feel the snow on the ground, Daniel distancing himself from her, and something- Something else.</p>
<p>            “Is that a house?”</p>
<p>            “Keep listening! Describe me what you hear!”</p>
<p>            His voice sounded further away from her. Daisy continued to focus and more things came into view. Was that… A study? A- Kitchen?</p>
<p>            “Daniel Sousa, did you do what I think you did?”</p>
<p>            “You can take your blindfold off if you want to.”</p>
<p>            Daisy took her blindfold off and her mouth fell open. The picture in front of her seemed to come straight from a Hallmark movie. The roof of the condo in front of her was covered in a white blanked; Its walls were painted in a soft blue with white frames. Through the window, she could see furniture and lights. The front porch was illuminated by a string of lights, with underneath them Daniel <em>on one knee.</em></p>
<p>            “I wanted to do this properly.”</p>
<p>            “Oh Daniel-“</p>
<p>            Her hands had moved to her face. He had- This was her dream getaway home.</p>
<p>            Dammit. Now she was crying.</p>
<p>            “Daisy, I think that only saying you are the love of my life is somewhat of an understatement. That you and the others infiltrated area 51 on that day in 1955 is the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me everything I could ever ask for. Would-“</p>
<p>            “Yes! Yes you<em>- you dork</em>!”</p>
<p>            Before Daniel had been able to finish his sentence, Daisy had somewhat tackled him into a hug and kiss, causing the both of them to be flat on their backs on the front porch.</p>
<p>            “I wouldn’t have it other way.”</p>
<p>            They kissed. Daisy’s heart was overwhelmed with joy.</p>
<p>            “You gave me our getaway home. I’ve never had a house before.”</p>
<p>            “You didn’t?”</p>
<p>            “I used to live in my van before I met Coulson and the others.”</p>
<p>            “Then I’m sure this Christmas present is something you’re content with.”</p>
<p>            “That really depends, mr. Sousa,” Daisy replied with a mischievous smile on her face. “We’ll need to check the facilities first.”</p>
<p>            Now it was Daniel who kissed her.</p>
<p>            “Merry Christmas.”</p>
<p>            Daisy helped Daniel on his feet and opened the front door. How had he managed to arrange this? It was exactly as she had dreamed; When you got into the house, there was a dining room with a walk-in kitchen on your right, there was a living room with a mini-library in it on her left, and cute wooden stairs on the right wall brought one to the first floor.</p>
<p>            “I had a little help, but go, look. Fitzsimmons should be here any minute to drop Mags off.”</p>
<p>            “You… You planned for the three of us to spend Christmas eve <em>here</em>?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, I thought-“</p>
<p>            Suddenly, Daniel was pressed against the wall, in a long, hot kiss from his now fiancée.</p>
<p>            “I love you. God, I love you so much it hurts my soul. If it were up to me we would be totally taking this to the next level, but I have zero interest in Fitz and Simmons catching us like that, so I’m gonna go check out upstairs!”</p>
<p>            In a flash, Daisy had vanished to the first floor of the house.</p>
<p>            “An office disguised as a walk-in closet? I LOVE IT!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, </p>
<p>This story will be wide. There will be so much to cover: Not only Dousy, but think about the set up of a new academy, futuristic MackElena and Fitzsimmons children, weddings, deaths and who knows what else. That's why I will probably keep all of this one shot ish. I'm gonna try to keep it in a chronological order, but I cannot make any promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>